How does one love
by fireferret07
Summary: Sokkla oneshot. Taking place during The Search, so if you haven't read the comic, it'll probably look awkward to you.


Azula continued to shiver, even after Zuko had placed the blanket over her. Aang froze, hearing a sound nearby and jumped up alerted. "I hear something." he gasped. Zuko and Katara glanced around. "Let's go and check it out." Zuko decided. "Sokka, keep an eye on Azula. She is asleep. She can't hurt you." Sokka grumbled. "Fine…"

When the three benders had left, Azula rose from her sleeping point and rubbed her eyes. Sokka's eyes widened when she stood up and walked close to the fire, sitting down. "Relax…" she sighed. "I just want to get warm, okay?" Sokka reached for his boomerang. "I don't trust you!" he hissed. Azula cocked an eyebrow. "I don't blame you … What's your name again?" He swallowed. "Sokka…" he replied, unsure what she was up to. "Oh, yeah…" she nodded, before turning her attention back to the fire.

Sokka remained quiet, starring at her, noticing that when she was calm, she was rather beautiful. Her golden eyes turned to him. "What are you starring at?" she snapped. "N-nothing…!" he replied, defensively. A mosquito flew around and sat on her hair. "Bug…" he murmured, picking the mosquito from her hair and throwing it in the fire. Azula looked down at the fire, bringing her fingers through the flames, as if they weren't real. No burns came on her skin. "Don't try it." she warned, seeing that Sokka starred like an idiot.

"Wasn't going to." he frowned. "Just making sure…" she teased. Sokka brought out a pack of biscuits and stuffed one in his mouth. He then offered Azula one. She looked at him, and picked up one of the biscuits, taking a bite. "This is actually good." she flashed a slight smile. "The Palace cook made them for me." he winked. "She sais I'm 'a charming boy'." he snickered.

Azula sighed. "How do they do it?!" "Do what?" Sokka asked. "Flirt with a guy…" she frowned. "Every time I meet a boy, he's terrified of me." Sokka scratched his head nervously. "If you stopped looking like this…" he widened his eyes, mimicking her. "And if you stopped trying to fry everyone, maybe boys would like you." he shrugged. Azula huffed. "Yeah, sure. I still am horrible with complimenting them."

Sokka thought for a moment, finding how to make her feel better. "That's a talent, m'lady." he winked. Azula raised an eyebrow, amused by the way he spoke. He scooted next to her. "All you do is…" he blinked seductively. "Blink… And…" he scooted closer, pursing his lips and smooching the air. "Give hints." Azula laughed. "That would look ridiculous." she noticed. "I'd find it charming…" Sokka grinned.

Azula turned to face him, his eyes were glittering under the fire's light, and so were hers. They locked gazes. Sokka's head was spinning. He had never really noticed before, but Azula was one charming girl. And talented too. His face inched closer, her lips brushed against his. It was a moment, but it was enough to make him want more. Her nails traveled up his arm. He shivered, before leaning in slowly, his lips pressing against hers.

_What am I doing?! He's a peasant! _she thought, but her body refused to pull back, as the two of them continued to kiss. Her fingers laced with his. Zuko, Aang and Katara returned quietly, but they froze at the sight. Zuko raised an arm to keep them back, before whispering. "Give them a moment… " Katara was holding on from Aang, ready to faint. "Sokka…" she whined quietly.

Zuko allowed them to kiss for few minutes, before walking to the fire place. Azula and Sokka froze and jumped away from one another. "AZULA! GET YOUR CLAWS OFF OF MY BROTHER!" Katara screamed, ready to attack Azula, but Sokka jumped in front. "It was my fault, Katara!"

Katara's face tightened. "No! She made you do it!" she yelled. Sokka sighed. "No one forced me to anything. It was my choice." he spoke, taking Katara by the arm and pulling her away from Azula.  
The Fire Princess glanced at Sokka, then on the ground. She raised from her sit and returned to her corner, wrapping the blanket around herself and closing her eyes, trying to sleep.


End file.
